


Incomparable Beauty

by xxSamuraiPrincess26xx



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSamuraiPrincess26xx/pseuds/xxSamuraiPrincess26xx
Summary: He had no idea what to do or think, until he saw the eyes of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.
Relationships: Link/Zelda
Kudos: 8





	Incomparable Beauty

Incomparable Beauty  
It was a mystery to him. Nothing but a pure mystery. He had lived his entire life as a mere goat herder in a small village tucked away so far that it made him seem non-existent. Before he knew it, he became a majestic wolf with a mysterious imp riding on his back, constantly bossing him around. Frightened and lost, he had no idea what to do or think, until he saw the eyes of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.  
The Queen-In-Waiting of Hyrule…Princess Zelda.  
Despite his vision being altered, he could clearly see her incomparable beauty as well as the sadness and the trauma behind it. Once he learned her identity, it was as if some switch had been flipped. He no longer felt that sense of fear or being lost and instead felt like he had to save and protect her.  
Once he saw how selfless the Princess was, he then realized that he also had to avenge her.  
When he was forced to fight her, he had to keep reminding himself that it wasn't really her as she had been a puppet being used to kill him.  
Once he saw her as a human, and his vision was normal, he quickly realized that she would be the only woman that he would ever love.  
When they held hands in the realm of purity, he could see that she felt the same way about him.  
After everything was over and the mysterious I'm said her farewells, he escorted the Princess back to Hyrule Castle.  
. . .  
Now here he was a couple years later, laying on the large silk-covered bed smiling as the Princess puts his hands on the white laces of her purple corset.  
"Please start here…" she whispered.  
While he began working on the laces, memories of the events that led to this point came to mind.  
Shortly after reaching Hyrule Castle, the Princess offered him the chance to become Head Knight of her army and if the Goddesses allowed it, her consort. After taking a few days to think about it, returned to the castle to give the Princess his acceptance.  
As time went on, he had managed to train all the knights to a higher skill level as well as quickly rising through the ranks himself, and although it was quite rare, he also was able to spend time with the Princess herself, growing closer and closer each time. Once they learned everything they needed to know, it was clear to the Princess that he couldn't be Head Knight and her consort.  
He had to be Head Knight and her husband.  
With the purple fabric now removed, he ran his hands down her bare chest while she held herself up by resting her hands on his shoulders.  
Once he reached the white slip, he couldn't help but stop himself.  
Married to the Princess or not, he felt that being in bed with her was very forbidden." He often thought to himself.  
But they loved each other so much, and they wanted each other to know it.  
With both of their bodies now completely bare, the Princess adjusts her weight and slowly lowers herself, allowing the Hero full access to her entrance.  
As their bodies began to build up a rhythm, the Princess rested her head on his shoulder and softly whispered…  
"You have no doubt deserved this…"


End file.
